Secret Life of a Shinigami Byakuya
by Crystio
Summary: A little peek in the thoughts of Byakuya Kuchiki
1. Entry 1

Entry 1

"Kurosaki Ichigo…"

Byakuya muttered to himself, alone in his quarters. The incident of the Ryoka invasion had earned him a new problem in his life, brought in by his adoptive sister, Rukia. Without the help of that 'problem' however, perhaps Rukia would never have been saved in the first place.

The resilience of that man, the very fact that it was the laws of Soul Society that he fought against, it was not something that Byakuya could understand so simply. For a mere human to work so hard for a goal, to overpower Captain-level Shinigami, to transcend the limits of 'humanity', took immense willpower, something that Byakuya had himself lost… once upon a time. Looking at that boy reminded him of the past, and perhaps it was time for him to find himself again.

"You are certainly a very unique young man, Kurosaki Ichigo."

For the first time in a while, a smirk crossed Byakuya's face. The thought of meeting that boy again was that of anticipation. Yes he had been an issue before, but just maybe, that boy had more to him than first met the eye. Byakuya's face returned to its normal serious look. He owed Kurosaki Ichigo a favor. For saving his little sister, who he would never admit he loved. The thought of owing a human a favor was conflicting. He would repay it soon.

A little rustle came from behind him, barely audible. A normal person wouldn't have noticed it, but then again, Byakuya was far from 'normal'.

"Renji, what are you doing?"

A young-looking man with long red hair tied into a ponytail and multiple tattoos on his face stepped out, dressed in the standard Shinigami hakusho, with the exception of a badge at his arm, adorned with the number and flower of the Sixth Division.

"Taichou, you're thinking about him as well aren't you? Ichigo, that is."

Byakuya left his seat, walking out of the room with Renji following behind.

"Taichou?"

"Do not group me with yourself, Renji. I was doing no such thing."

With that, he stepped out of the room, heading in no general direction. On his table, was an ink pen beside a small scroll of paper, on which there was writing. The Lieutenant of the Sixth Division peered at the paper and smirked, following his Captain, who, out of the view of anyone else, smirked as well.


	2. Entry 2

Entry 2

Byakuya sat at his table, wondering what to write in his journal. Another big event had just occurred; the discovery of the Arrancar. Once again, it had to involve Kurosaki Ichigo. It seemed increasingly that matters of Soul Society concerned the boy. Rukia seemed to trust him, and so did Renji. In fact, more than that. Byakuya would never say it, but even he had a little faith in Kurosaki Ichigo after the Ryoka incident.

Still, this was a matter that concerned Soul Society, not Kurosaki Ichigo. It only happened that the Arrancar had been sent into Karakura Town, which was becoming the cneter of all these events. Then there was the return of the traitor Sosuke Aizen. Soul Society wasn't exactly in a state of peace after all that. There were numerous plans to infiltrate Hueco Mundo, the home of the hollows now, especially after finding out Aizen's hiding spot was there.

"How annoying."

All this ruckus was making it difficult to breathe or enjoy daily life as it was. Byakuya barely had any time for poetry anymore. Though what worried him most was that Rukia would get hurt. He would not allow that anymore, not after being inspired by what Kurosaki Ichigo had said. The law was not always perfect it seemed. Sometimes, one had to fight against it, just like he had with Hisana.

Just as he was about to get up, a lone messenger had arrived at his doorstep.

"Kuchiki Taichou, you are wanted by the Captain Commander immediately."

Sooner or later, Byakuya had predicted it would happen. Now that it had, he nodded to the messenger and gathered reishi at his feet. Looking back at his table, he wondered how long it would take for him to get back to it. It would all have to wait.

"Look upon me, Hisana."

The Captain of the Sixth Division whispered to the air, as he left with a burst of reiatsu, heading towards the Captain's meeting place. Each step took him closer, and his thoughts as well. He could only hope for the best. As for Kurosaki Ichigo… Soul Society would have to believe in that boy. For all that it was worth, Rukia did, and Byakuya had to respect him for his abilities. After all that was said and done though, he had his duties as Kurosaki Ichigo had his. That was enough for Byakuya.


	3. Omake

Omake

Byakuya Kuchiki looked around, in search for any presence. On the realization that there was no one near, he calmed himself down and sat in front of his table. Recently, the Shinigami Women's Association had been building secret meeting places in his compound, and the Lieutenant of the 11th Division, Kusajishi Yachiru, had been annoying him for the longest time he could remember. Every now and then, she would suddenly pop out of nowhere, call him 'Bya-kun', run around him in circles and then proceed to disappear as soon as his patience broke.

Her very presence was unnerving to him. What's more, it seemed that recently, they had invited Shihouin Yoruichi to join them on occasion, at least, from what Rukia was telling him. It didn't make things any better, considering how much he disliked that woman. She who was able to outmaneuver him with ease and she who still, after a hundred years, called him a boy. Did she not know that he was the successor of the Kuchiki household? Of course she did; she was one as well, but her disregard for her own position and his was nonetheless frustrating for Byakuya, not to mention the fact that her haughtiness towards him was... unpleasant.

Well, at least none of them were here. Placing his Captain's Haori beside him, Byakuya proceeded to sip at his tea, which he had requested for earlier, expecting nothing to happen. Fate however, had a lovely way of playing tricks with him. At the corner of his eye, he spotted a flash of pink, and for a moment, sensed the reiatsu of Kusajishi Yachiru. It had probably been his imagination, for as fast as it had appeared, it had vanished. This was not to be so however, as it reappeared again, this time staying longer before it vanished. Now, Byakuya could hear footsteps through the household, and whispering. An angry twitch came over him as he stood up, opening a sliding door behind him that hid half of the Shinigami Women's Association, armed with cameras and ready to take pictures.

"What are you doing in my household?"

He was still relatively calm for someone who was that pissed off, though it was nearing his breaking point. Once again, they had invaded his household and attempted to take photographs of him, something that he did not take kindly to. Why were people bent on making him angry? To make it worse, a patch of pink hair flew past his shoulder, and, in a happy voice, ran circles around him, shouting 'Bya-kun! Bya-kun!' His worst nightmare had been realized once more. He was on the verge of breaking, and the Shinigami Women's Association could feel it as well, and so, remove one of the tiles, and escaped into the ground. That was the last straw. They had once again torn apart his house for their own personal uses.

Twitching, Byakuya unsheathed his Zanpakuto.

"Scatter, Senbonzakura."


End file.
